Des mamans, du violon, de l'absence
by UneHistoireEstUneQuestion
Summary: Parce qu'elles nous aiment. Parce que nous aussi on les aime, même quand on s'appelle Mycroft et Sherlock. Et parce que même si ce n'est qu'un au-revoir, c'est quand même un au-revoir.


**Des Mamans, du violon, de l'absence...**

_Parce qu'elles nous aiment. Parce que nous aussi on les aime, même quand on s'appelle Mycroft et Sherlock. Et parce que même si ce n'est qu'un au-revoir, c'est quand même un au-revoir._

* * *

- Mycroft ! Tu t'es remis au violon ! Tu as drôlement progressé !

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne… L'adolescent se pencha par la fenêtre et se contorsionna jusqu'à apercevoir la voiture garée dans l'allée et la femme qui lui faisait de grands signes…

- Maman ! Vous êtes rentrée ! Dieu merci !

Elle rit.

- Il ne s'agissait que de trois semaines… Et Sherlock est relativement sage !

- Plutôt relativement que sage, alors…

Elle rit encore, alors il sourit.

- Comment s'est déroulé votre concours de danse ?

- Très bien ! Nous avons perdus, comme d'habitude, mais nous avons laissé un souvenir impérissable au jury !

- Je n'en doute pas !

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il était en train de crier, penché à une fenêtre.

- Ne bougez pas, je descends.

Il se redressa, referma la fenêtre, sortit de sa chambre, commença à descendre, se ravisa et alla chercher son frère.

- Sherlock, Maman est arrivée…

- Maman !

Et le garçon partit à toute vitesse en direction du jardin. Le temps que Mycroft rejoigne le palier, il était déjà presque arrivé…

- On ne court pas dans les escaliers !

Mais son frère ne l'écouta pas, en fait, il lui tira même carrément la langue et déguerpit sans attendre la réaction adverse. Alors Mycroft vérifia que personne ne le voyait, et il descendit en courant rejoindre sa mère.

Quand il arriva sur le perron, celle-ci devisait gaiment avec un Sherlock en train de mimer il-ne-savait-quoi. Elle riait. Il aimait quand elle riait. Elle était comme une brise rafraîchissante, elle vous donnait envie de sourire. Alors que Papa…

-Mycroft …

Elle le regardait avec un sourire rayonnant, comme si il était la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis longtemps. Alors il sourit, encore une fois. Et puis il dit tout simplement « Bonjour Maman », il prit sa, _ses_ valises et ils rentrèrent.

oOo

- Donc, ça n'est pas toi qui joue mais Sherlock… Il est bien plus doué que toi.

Mycroft grimaça. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle ses échecs. _C'est moche, c'est plein de bois, de cordes, il faut faire des trucs bizarres et ça fait un bruit horrible…_

- Et comment a-t-il appris ? Tu lui as montré ?

Il grimaça encore.

- Oui. Comment tenir son archet, le violon, la gamme, tout ça…

- Et ?

- Il est allé voir sur internet.

Rire. Alors sourire.

- Et il joue depuis. Sans la moindre pitié pour mes oreilles. Moi au moins, je me rendais compte de la torture que je vous infligeais… Deux semaines ont suffi.

- La vie t'a appris depuis la patience qui te manquait alors.

Un autre truc de Maman. Les phrases philosophiques. _Est-ce qu'elle vient de dire que Sherlock est plus patient que moi ? Parce que ça serait très, très, très vexant._

- Etes-vous en train de me suggérer de reprendre cette activité ? Malheureusement, nous n'avons qu'un seul violon et je crains que Sherlock ne se le soit approprié. Le monde de la musique devra se passer de ma contribution.

_Hors de question de rentrer en compétition avec un gamin de six ans !_

- Mycroft, ne pas être meilleur que les autres n'est pas toujours un signe de faiblesse.

- Si vous le dîtes.

oOo

- Maman ? Pourquoi est-ce que Mycroft est malheureux ?

- Parce qu'il ne veut pas être comme les autres mais qu'il n'aime pas être différent.

- …

Il ne se sentira proche que de quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que lui mais il se sent seul en attendant.

- Mais personne n'est aussi intelligent que Mycroft !

- Toi, tu pourrais l'être.

- Mycroft dit que je suis stupide.

- Et moi je dis que tu es intelligent, très intelligent même. Il faut juste que Mycroft prenne son mal en patience et attende que tu grandisses.

- Mais pendant que je grandis, Mycroft grandit aussi. Alors quand je serais grand, il sera encore plus grand…

- C'est vrai. Mais un jour viendra où ça n'aura plus d'importance.

- Ah.

oOo

- Alors Sherlock, pourquoi est-ce que les pirates veulent jouer du violon ?

- Parce que pirate est libre. Et un musicien aussi est libre. Et puis je m'ennuyais. Et j'avais envie.

Il hésita un moment.

- Le capitaine Crochet joue de piano, ajouta-il comme si ça réglait la question. Et un violon, c'est plus facile à transporter qu'un piano.

- Il est hors de question que tu prennes MON violon sur ton trois-mâts !

- Mais, toi aussi tu seras sur mon bateau ! Tu es le médecin de bord, tu te rappelles ?

Il grommela, Maman rit.

- Et tu aimerais apprendre le violon ? Tu travaillerais ?

Alors que Sherlock hochait la tête vigoureusement, Mycroft intervint.

- Il a déjà l'escrime. Et c'est pas comme si ses résultats scolaires étaient fantastiques.

Il se mit à bouder.

- Il a des problèmes de concentration. Et tout le monde dit que faire d'un instrument permet aux enfants de développer leur concentration.

- Et bien pourquoi ne pas l'inscrire au violon mais lui faire arrêter l'escrime ?

- Mais Mycroft, comment je vais combattre sinon ? Je pourrais pas me défendre si j'arrête l'escrime !

- Tu sais Sherlock, je ne crois pas que…

Sa mère l'interrompit.

- Voyons Mycroft, tu ne voudrais pas risquer la survie de ton frère… Nous allons essayer pendant le premier trimestre et puis nous aviserons en fonction des résultats.

Sherlock cria de joie et tira la langue à son frère.

- Comme vous voulez.

oOo

- Mme Bowlby a appelé, elle m'invite à partir à la plage avec elle et Mme Ford…

- Mme Ford et elle, reprit mécaniquement Mycroft.

- Elles passeront me prendre dans l'après-midi. Quelle heure est-il ? Mon Dieu déjà ! Il faut que je fasse ma valise !

Une heure plus tard, la maison était sens-dessus-dessous, Barberousse ne savait pas où donner de la tête, Mme Holmes non plus d'ailleurs.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu mon foulard ? Mes chaussures ! J'allais les oublier… Le bleu ou le rouge ? Je vais prendre les deux. Qu'est-ce que je cherchais déjà ? Ah oui, mon foulard. Paréo ! Est-ce que je prends mon paréo ou pas ? Je sais jamais si…

Mycroft jugea le premier étage trop bruyant, agité et dangereux pour sa santé mentale et entreprit un repli stratégique en direction de la cuisine Il n'était visiblement pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée : Sherlock était là, assis tristement sur le plan de travail, lissant nerveusement le foulard maternel.

- Tu crois que Maman ne partira pas si elle ne trouve pas son foulard ?

- Je… Si, je crois que si Sherlock. Je crois qu'elle partira quand même.

- Ah. Je devrais le lui rendre alors.

- Oui, je pense que oui, tu devrais y aller. Et après tu sais quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- On va faire un gâteau au chocolat…

oOo

- La fille au pair - Sarah? Claire ? Jenny ? Bref... revient le 27, je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais, je vous aime, bonne rentrée Mycroft, achète un violon à ton frère si tu ne veux pas lui laisser le tien, la carte est dans le tiroir comme d'habitude, soyez sages, dîtes à Papa que je suis passée quand il rentrera, à bientôt, bisous, je vous écrirais !

La voiture démarra et Mycroft et Sherlock se retrouvèrent à nouveau en tête à tête.

oOo

Mme Holmes était comme une brise rafraîchissante, elle venait puis disparaissait, elle n'était jamais que de passage, rentrait, bouleversait la maison, défaisait ses bagages, embrassait ses enfants, refaisait ses bagages, embrassait ses enfant à nouveau puis s'en allait, laissant dans son sillage un souvenir de gaité, de tissu, de parfum et un sentiment amer d'absence.

oOo

- Viens, on rentre.

* * *

Voilà ! Je suppose que c'est maintenant que je vous expose ma théorie : les personnes parfaitement normales qui nous sont présentées comme parents Holmes dans la série sont en fait des acteurs engagés par Mycroft et Sherlock (mais surtout Mycroft...) pour dissimuler les ténébreux secrets de leur enfance...

* * *

Merci à Juju, Guest, Akaotsubo et Mlle Clos qui ont mis une rêviez à l'os d'avant...

Faites comme eux : si vous avez une question, une suggestion, une remarque, que vous voulez me vouer un culte ou me lapider, reviewer!

Il y a un OS qui suit celui-là, je vous le mets dimanche ou plus tôt en fonction du nombre de reviens (toujours deux jours pour cinq reviews!).

* * *

Merci du temps que vous avez passer à faire vivre cette histoire.

Merci à ceux qui mettent une review, parce qu'ils donnent envie d'imaginer, de créer et d'écrire. De sourire aussi.

Merci aux autres, lecteurs anonymes et créateurs de vie silencieux.

Merci à Conan Doyle, à tous les auteurs, tous ceux qui ont des rêves et de l'imagination.

Merci aux lettres et aux mots qui se plient si gentiment à l'exercice de l'écriture.


End file.
